custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vavakx
Vavakx is the Alpha Being of Space. Biography Vavakx was originally a Rock Steed who lived in Spherus Magna, though died in the disaster caused by the Shattering as a result of the Core War. The Great Being Ohm collected his corpse, changed its appearance, and exposed it to Energized Protodermis. The Great Being died shortly after, and Vavakx obtained the Elemental Power of Space by receiving a fraction of Ohm's power. At the end of his training, Angonce assigned him and rest of his kind to overlook the inner the universe of the Great Spirit Robot controlled by the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Order of the Great Creators Vavakx eventually joined the Order of the Great Creators on the isle of Takiw-Nui. After the betrayal of Mersny, the Order's original leader, Vavakx was elected the organization's new leader. Sometime later, the Skakdi Deriahk arrived on Takiw-Nui. Seeing him as a potential ally, Vavakx recruited him as his personal bodyguard and assistant. The two developed a strong friendship from that time onwards. He received a Mask of Putrefaction with a request from the Makuta known as Zakkond to overlook Takiw-Nui on behalf of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Vavakx was impressed with the mask, and accepted the request of the Makuta. He eventually fought against Zakkond when the Brotherhood of Makuta revealed its plan to overthrow Mata Nui. After expelling the Makuta, Vavakx traveled with Veuy to a Matoran village and sought out a Matoran named Kylord. A Makuta attacked the village and upon his return, all Matoran had been killed. Vavakx sought traces and found Makuta Bedurox with a box. After ordering Deriahk to reduce the size of the Makuta, Vavakx sought the box and saw its content: the Mask of Space and the Kanohi Phiki. He and Veuy assumed the responsibility to use those masks. The Invasion After Teridax's death, Vavakx migrated to Spherus Magna along with all the Matoran Universe and Agori Universe to start a new life. When the Chorak invaded Spherus Magna, Vavakx grouped Deriahk, Frustrator, Brutaka and Peduik to rescue Gryk (He assumed that, as an Agori elder, he would know something abouts the invaders). Deriahk and Frustrator returned to the shelter, and Gryk revealed the origins and intentions of the Chorak, as well as a possible salvation: The Mask of Wishes. To find the location of the mask, the group consulted Veuy. Veuy grouped Deriahk, Frustrator and Vilrohk to search for the mask. Nutrex soon broke into the shelter of the inhabitants with the Mask of Wishes in his possession and stole the Mask of Chaos. Vavakx fought him and defeated him in a few seconds, but Nutrex wished the power to manipulate his life energy; with this new power, Nutrex directed all his energy towards the Mask of Chaos, being consumed by it and giving it massive energy. Hantrek regenerated from the mask and started to fight Vavakx. Deriahk, Pakark and Vilrohk arrived later. Hantrek then refused to fight and revealed her intentions to retaliate using more intelligent ways. Hantrek threatened and then disappeared. Vavakx tried to chase Hantrek, but the Mask of Wishes manifested itself and revealed the identity of its intended user. Vavakx sent Deriahk and Vilrohk to look for clues about the chosen one as he tried to catch Hantrek. Abilities and Traits Vavakx is an Alpha Being who, although he doesn't shows it, is very insecure. Although he is aware about the great power he has, there were situations in which he felt inferior. His best tool is the mental manipulation, which he uses to keeps his subordinates under control. However, those who won his trust recognize him as someone very kind. Vavakx is highly suspicious and has considered very few individuals as friends. Although he has an analytical mind and applies great strategies to achieve his goals, he is very negative when fails. He hates being betrayed and that others underestimates his abilities. Vavakx is very indifferent and he will not recognize something as worthy of his attention unless if it's demonstrated. He doesn't likes fighting, although he will not hesitate to defend his friends in danger. When provoked, Vavakx tends to be cruel and be controlled by his negative feelings. He appreciates art, which is desmostrated in the exceptional quality of his black armor decorated with sapphires. Learning about his past and his reason to be in the world has been very important to him throughout his life. Powers Vavakx is one of, if not the most highly skilled user of the Elemental Power of Space in the history. In addition, he can protect himself from any physical attack by throwing up a force shield. After being exposed to the the Pit, he became a water-breather. A natural ability of his species is the effect of the Energized Protodermis, which strengthens them. Another is the ability to shapeshift, but it takes up a lot of energy. He has a penchant for shapeshifting into reptile-like forms. Mask and Tools Vavakx used a Great Miru, Mask of Levitation, at the beginning of his life. After discovering the legendary Mask of Space, he donned it to avoid it from falling into the wrong hands. After Zardak destroyed the legendary mask, Vavakx used a Vexon temporarily, until he was revived again with the reconstructed Mask of Space. Army Vavakx commanded a group of Ghekulas and Zyglak in his army. Since he left the Pit, his army is no longer affiliated with him. Trivia *Vavakx is Diebeq5b's self-MOC. *Mostly, the armor of the holders of the Elemental Power of Space (including Vavakx) was purple. However, because they were a potential threat, several organizations began to exterminate them. Because of this, Vavakx uses black armor to keep his elemental affiliation secret. Appearences *Bionicle Tales